Sociedade do Espetáculo
by Rita Rios
Summary: Vamos a um mundo novo, um mundo no futuro, um mundo de cor e assassinato...Opa! Espera aí! Cadê o Harry? Ele já morreu de novo? (Série Crossover – Questões de Tédio).


******Resumo Geral e Completo da série Crossover (pra quem não quiser ler as outras fics e ainda entender essa):**

Harry Potter morreu em seu mundo enquanto carregava as Relíquias da Morte e se encontrou com Morte, um homem magro de terno que estava entediado e precisando de distração, por isso ele resolveu mandar Harry para outro mundo pra continuar vivendo, tendo como única fonte de magia as relíquias que Morte permitiu que ele mantivesse (Questões de Tédio).

Nesse novo mundo ele é perseguido por seres de olhos negros e descobre que mundos não gostam de intrusos e fazem de tudo para os expulsar (Questão de Altura).

Então, ele foi pra outro mundo, em uma viagem bem rápida fazendo ele se irritar e Morte propor um acordo: Harry tem que sobreviver a sete anos em algum mundo, só assim ele poderá descansar eternamente (Estranho Demais).

Sendo enviado para um outro mundo (de novo), Harry se encontra sozinho em um lugar hostil no meio de uma sombria guerra entre o bem e o mal. O mundo, então, pede sua ajuda e usa sua força para continuar existindo. Harry pensa que esse mundo quer sua amizade e ganha esperança, até perder sua utilidade na guerra e ser dispensado por esse mundo também. Harry volta a encontrar Morte e percebe que esse sempre fora seu amigo (O Risco de Acreditar).

Seu amigo Morte o atira do céu em um novo lugar, um mundo onde existem super-heróis e extraterrestres mocinhos e vilões. Ele se habitua ao lugar, conseguindo ficar um ano nele, consegue um amigo, cura sua visão com a tecnologia e morre depois de uma grande batalha para salvar o mundo. Ele acaba parando no espaço e fica sem ar. Morte explica que sempre se encontram no reino da morte e seu corpo é o mesmo, sendo sempre revivido(Diferentes tipos de E.T. - e de heróis).

Harry embarcou, então, em uma viagem intergalática numa caixa azul que era a nave espacial de um ser único no universo. Conheceu o preconceito de outra raça e teve seu primeiro contato com um outro tipo de pós-morte (Em Seus Olhos).

Seu segundo contato com um pós-morte não foi tão bonito, mas foi esclarecedor. Ele aprendeu uma nova palavra "Shinigami" e não ficou muito feliz com o que aprendeu sobre essa palavra não (Pós-vida, pós-morte, ou seja lá o que for).

Morte não se importa muito com o desprezo de Harry pela nova palavra que ele aprendeu e decidiu que uma nova dose dela nesse novo mundo é necessária. Harry encontra um detetive curioso e um caso impossível. Infelizmente, as respostas a esse caso alcançam Harry tarde demais (Em Silêncio).

Agora, novo mundo, mas o mesmo Harry...

**SOCIEDADE DO ESPETÁCULO **

Não sei quanto tempo passou até eu parar de chorar, mas quando consegui, logo disse:

-Desculpe!

-Não precisa se desculpar, já estou acostumado a acompanhar os dramas dos humanos.

Olhei pra ele meio incrédulo, o que o fez continuar:

-Você não acha que é o único humano pelo qual me interessei, não é?

Me senti meio envergonhado quando percebi que estava sendo arrogante nisso.

-Afinal, você conheceu os Winchester e, além disso, há pouco tempo, por exemplo, houve essa menina e seus livros...

Ele parece nostálgico agora, como se essa menina fosse importante demais pra ele. Então, eu pisquei e todo sentimento sumiu de sua face.

-Mas não é importante pensar nisso agora. Tudo que você deve pensar é sobreviver sete anos inteiros em algum mundo. Você não está ficando mais perto disso enquanto conversa comigo, sabia?

Que jeito ele tem de quebrar o clima de companheirismo!

-Tá bom, tá bom! Me manda logo pra outro mundo e acaba logo com isso!

Ele sorriu e disse:

-Como quiser!

E lá vou eu de novo, acompanhado pelo seu sorriso sinistro, mas sem deixar de pensar em quem seria a menina com os livros.

**HPJVHPJVHPJVHPJVHPJVHPJV**

Eu estou em um lugar brilhante.

É só como consigo descrever. As luzes são muito fortes, as roupas são muito vivas. Vivas não no sentido de "eu vou te comer se você chegar perto", eu espero; mas sim no sentido de que são coloridas, muito coloridas, assim como as unhas, os cabelos e as peles.

Será que eu vim parar em um mundo de gente multicolorida ou de gente que exagera demais na maquiagem?

Essa é uma dúvida que não sei se quero deixar de ter.

Além das cores, há coisas aqui bem avançadas tecnologicamente falando. Tipo a armadura do Tony, mas ainda maior e em todos os cantos. Talvez eu esteja em um mundo futurista. Talvez esteja mesmo no futuro, pois se tem uma coisa que notei na mudança entre mundos é que os anos mudam também. Tony vivia em 2012, L em 2007...

Isso me traz uma pergunta que ronda minha mente há muito tempo, mas sempre tive medo de perguntar a Morte:

Quanto tempo se passou no meu mundo original?

Quantos anos Rony e Mione têm?

Quantos anos Teddy tem?

Escuto uma comemoração que me tira de meus pensamentos depressivos e vou investigar o que é.

Há um grande grupo de pessoas olhando em uma tela gigante o que eu tenho certeza que é uma pessoa morta e eles estão aplaudindo e cantando.

A cena muda e eu vejo uma jovem sentada em um galho de árvore sozinha e alguns jovens embaixo dessa mesma árvore.

Parecia um filme bem maluco.

Então, perguntei a alguém perto o que estava passando.

Grande, gigantesco erro!

A pessoa me olhou como se eu estivesse brincando, então voltei a perguntar.

-São os Jogos Vorazes!

Respondeu animadamente.

Minha mente parou por um minuto tentando processar o que ela disse, mas não conseguiu. Nunca ouvi falar disso, mas parecia que era um filme famoso, então mudei a estratégia, sorri e disse:

-Eu sei! Quero saber o que está acontecendo agora!

Ela sorriu ainda mais e disse:

-O grupo está tentando matar a garota do Distrito 12.

-Ah! Entendi!-Falei como se fosse verdade, mas ao olhar ao redor tive que perguntar:

-Não é um filme meio violento pra crianças assistirem?

Ela me olhou de novo sem entender.

-Não é um filme, são os Jogos Vorazes!

Por algum motivo, uma imagem perturbadora me veio a mente e não pude evitar o que disse depois:

-Você quer dizer que em algum lugar desse mundo, há uma garota prestes a ser morta por várias pessoas e estão comemorando isso em vez de impedir?

-Mas por que impediríamos os Jogos se são tão divertidos?

Tenho certeza que parei de respirar, meu cérebro congelou e meu coração pulou algumas batidas.

-DIVERTIDO? -Eu pirei. -COMO ISSO PODE SER DIVERTIDO?

Todos ficaram divididos entre olhar para tela e pra mim agora e eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

-Essa garota pode morrer e vocês acham divertido?

-Mas é assim que os jogos funcionam, em todas as edições, só um pode sobreviver!

Alguém disse e eu realmente enlouqueci.

-Você tá me dizendo que todos VÃO MORRER, que outros JÁ MORRERAM e tudo que vocês fazem é ASSISTIR ENQUANTO ACONTECE?

Todos deixaram a tela de lado e olharam pra mim assustados.

-VOCÊS SÃO MALUCOS OU SÓ UM BANDO DE ASSASSINOS SANGUE FRIOS?

Houve uma agitação se aproximando, mas não me importei.

-ONDE ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? EU VOU LÁ AGORA PARAR ISSO, ME DIZ!

Quando vi os homens armados já era tarde demais, eles já haviam disparado em minha direção.

**HPJVHPJVHPJVHPJVHPJVHPJV**

-Parabéns! Acho que é um novo recorde. Você não durou nem 15 minutos nesse.

Morte falou calmamente, mas eu não consegui acompanhar a tranquilidade.

-O que, em nome de Merlim, era aquilo? Onde eu estava?

-No futuro da sociedade do espetáculo.

-Futuro? Isso mais parecia o passado e a matança no coliseu em Roma.

-Agora você está começando a entender algo da raça humana. Se a dor não for minha, ela é divertida, ontem, hoje e amanhã, só depende de quem está no poder e de quão flexíveis são as leis.

-Leis? Isso quer dizer que aquilo que vi estava de acordo com as leis?

-Sim. Os homens que lhe mataram eram policiais. Você estava perturbando a ordem e falando contra seu sistema diante de muitas pessoas que não duvidam dele.

-Sistema...não duvidam... Não existem Direitos Humanos ali?

-Quem decide quem é humano, Harry? Com certeza não é a biologia. É o dinheiro, o poder e a legitimação de um povo que se cala porque é distraído ouvindo que o mundo é deles e que eles têm o direito de decidir quem tem direitos ou não, ou seja...

-Quem é humano ou não?

-Sim, Harry. Que maneira melhor de calar um povo do que dar a ele voz no que nunca vai ajudá-los? Assim, eles nem percebem que no que realmente importa são só reprodutores dos que estão no poder.

Ficamos em silêncio antes de Morte continuar.

-Esse é o resumo e o sentido mais óbvio da sociedade do espetáculo. Você assume que tem poder quando, na verdade, o que você faz é assistir o horror acontecer e o aplaude!

Eu não sabia o que dizer, além disso:

-Ninguém se opõe?

-É claro que sim, mas muitas vezes são impedidos. Suas vozes são caladas como a sua foi e, acredite quando digo, também são caladas pelos gritos dos que nada fazem para mudar.

-Mas...aqueles garotos...vão morrer?

Morte sorriu.

-Na verdade, esses garotos são o início de algo melhor para aquele mundo, dois sobrevivem e lutam por mudanças. Eu posso afirmar que as vozes desses dois serão ouvidas!

Eu sorrio levemente, antes de dizer:

-O próximo mundo pode ser mais feliz?

Seus olhos estão brilhando e ele está sorrindo sinistramente de novo.

-Como quiser!

E lá vamos nós...

**Continua no próximo mundo...**

Curto, eu sei! Mas era exatamente o que queria desse mundo! Fora a menção honrosa do início. Pra quem não entendeu, Morte estava falando de "A Menina que Roubava Livros", livro bem profundo e emocionante, recomendo pra quem gosta de ler.

Para aqueles que acompanham toda a série Crossover um aviso: o fim está próximo e já está escrito!

Até o próximo mundo pessoal, mas ele não será o último ainda!


End file.
